Déjame amarte
by LadyYellow
Summary: Captain Swan. Porque su sitio estaba en Storybrooke, junto a su familia, pero sabía que una parte de ella se quedaba en Nunca Jamás.


_N/A:_ Bueno, aquí estoy con mi primer fanfic de esta pareja. La verdad es que no soy muy dada a publicar lo que escribo, pero esta vez me han animado, así que aquí estoy. Diré que es un OneShot y los protagonistas son Emma Swan y Killian Jones; osea, es CaptainSwan la pareja principal. La historia está orientada en Neverland, así que es después de la segunda temporada de OUAT. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis reviews con vuestra opinión. ¡Gracias!

_Disclaimer**:**_ Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time y no me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, de fans para fans.

**Déjame Amarte.**

«Déjame ver... Sí, esto es un beso. Tiene algo poderoso, sin duda.»

_Nunca, es mucho tiempo…_

El pirata observaba con semblante abatido y serio, como aquel barco alejaba de su vida a la única mujer que había logrado sacarle de ese agujero negro donde una vez estuvo preso. ¿El capitán Garfio podía amar de nuevo? Él mismo se negó a creerlo, por su propio orgullo e incluso, iluso de él, se dijo que por el honor de la difunta Milah. ¿Honor? ¿Orgullo? Todo aquello perdía sentido e importancia cuando Emma sonreía; cuando veía el brillo en esos zafiros azules que le habían robado el sentido mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta. Siempre había sido un hombre libertino y egoísta, que se rodeaba de mujeres cuando lo necesitaba, y jamás pagando, demasiado encanto personal albergaba como para tener que tirar por esos caminos.

Una vez se dijo que el sexo, la venganza y la piratería serían su único medio de vida, pero cuan equivocado estaba el capitán del Jolly Roger. El destino fue más cruel que antaño al cruzar su camino con el de aquella mujer de cabellos dorados, que ahora se alejaba de su vida, dejándole más destrozado y herido que en toda su maldita existencia.

_¿Milah?_ Una sonrisa irónica aparecía en sus labios al osar hacer comparaciones. Ella, Emma, era el amor de su vida. Ahora lo sabía, y la estaba perdiendo.

Quería seguir mirando cómo se alejaba hasta desaparecer, pero fue incapaz. Clavo la vista en el garfio, apretando los dientes y conteniendo una lágrima. Una solitaria lágrima que humedecía su ojo izquierdo, inundándolo. ¿Garfio llorando? Hacía años, tal vez siglos, que no lo hacía, y por los siete mares que esta vez no sería diferente.

—Emma, ¿estás bien?— Una voz la hizo volver en sí. Apretó las manos en la borda del barco, por la que estaba asomaba viendo como el navío se alejaba de las tierras que los habían acogido, a ella y a su familia, durante largas semanas.

—Sí, estoy bien… —mintió. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Dejaba atrás parte de su alma y, qué diablos, todo su corazón se hallaba con él, y así sería hasta que exhalara el último aliento.

—Estabas…

—Estoy bien, Mary Margaret, de verdad —se apresuró a responder antes de que su madre quisiera seguir indagando.

Pero Blancanieves era más astuta de lo que Emma pensaba, y ante todo, conocía a su hija mejor que nadie. Una mueca de amargura apareció en los labios de la rubia, que apretando los puños, dio media vuelta y regresó la mirada hacia la playa; no quería ser descubierta por Mary Margaret, ni tampoco perder de vista la que, posiblemente, sería la última imagen de _su_ Killian.

Mary Margaret suspiró, posando desde atrás una mano en el hombro derecho de su hija.

—Emma, cielo… Recuerda que todos te apoyamos, pero tú lo has decidido, y ahora debes acarrear con ello. Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros, y que jamás estarás sola —le dio un apretón en el hombro y se apartó. —Estaré en el camarote por si me necesitas…

Decidió dejarla sola, perdida en sus pensamientos. Su madre tenía razón, ella lo había elegido así, y las palabras crearon hondas invisibles que le hicieron recordar perfectamente aquel momento…

* * *

—Entonces, vas a volver con él, ¿verdad? —Garfio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de que ambos aceptaran al fin que se amaban tras penurias y mil rechazos, ella, sin más, decidía volver con Neal. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que lo había estado utilizando?

—Lo siento, Ki… Garfio —se corrigió. Ahora no podía atreverse a usar su nombre, el que no hacía más que un par de lunas, había pronunciado mientras él se hacía dueño de su cuerpo y de su alma. Mientras la boca del pirata recorría su fina piel, llenándola de besos y prometiéndole un amor tan sincero y pasional, que Emma creyó estar soñando. Ella había enredado los dedos en su pelo oscuro, prometiéndole entre deliciosos gemidos, que siempre sería suya.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡No me vengas con que lo sientes, Emma! ¡Maldita sea! —la rabia se apoderó de él, que aporreó con la mano lo primero que pilló: una mesa de madera.

Emma creyó que la cueva de los niños perdidos se vendría abajo si Garfio no se tranquilizaba, pero el pirata había perdido los papeles. Golpeaba y daba patadas a los viejos muebles, y cualquier adorno acabó hecho añicos por el suelo.

—¡Me has mentido!

—¡No!

—¡Claro que lo has hecho! —la agarró de un brazo con la mano, atrayéndola a él con violencia— Te has acostado conmigo, no una, sino incontables veces desde hace semanas, me has asegurado que me amas, y ahora… —la soltó con desgana— ¿Cómo has podido? ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!

Emma jamás había visto el dolor reflejado en aquel rostro de hielo, pero ahora lo estaba presenciando en primera fila. La culpa era de ella, lo sabía, y no iba a dejar que el orgullo esta vez la hiciera creer lo contrario.

—Neal es el padre de Henry, Garfio… Después de todo lo que hemos pasado para encontrar a mi hijo y para que su padre escapara del Bosque Encantado, no puedo sin más dejarlo todo y quedarme… contigo. —Sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero debía ser fuerte.

Lo había estado pensando, y sabía que era lo mejor. No se podía arriesgar a perder a su familia, después de veintiocho años completamente sola, por amor a un hombre. Debía mentalizarse de que Neal era su otra mitad, la persona que complementaba a aquella peculiar familia, al ser el padre de Henry.

—Deberías venir con nosotros…

—No. Me quedo en Nunca Jamás.

—Pero, Garfio… Dijiste que odiabas estas tierras…

—¿Y eso que más da? He perdido lo único que me importaba, lo demás me da igual. Marchaos de aquí, haré que os preparen otro barco. Le diré a Campanilla que os de la habichuela para abrir el portal…

—Garfio, por favor…

—No, Emma. Se acabó. No quiero oír ni una palabra más.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, Killian salió de la estancia, dejando a una desolada Emma, maldiciéndose por dentro. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Dejándole allí, creyendo que lo había utilizado todo este tiempo… Quizá era mejor así, después de todo. Si conseguía odiarla, el dolor desaparecería.

* * *

—¿Emma?

La rubia pestañeó, ladeando la cabeza para encontrarse con el pequeño que la miraba con ojos escrutadores, examinando a su madre con clara sospecha.

—¿No deberías estar cenando, chico? —le sonrió débilmente, apoyándose de espaldas en la borda.

—No tengo hambre. Además, el sol aun no se ha puesto del todo. Es pronto.

Los ojos de la rubia contemplaron el anaranjado cielo de Nunca Jamás, donde el sol se despedía para dejarle el relevo a la luna. Tragó saliva, recordando aquella noche, aquella primera noche, en la que Killian y ella, tumbados en la arena de la playa, observaron el cielo estrellado. Él le enseñó el nombre de cada una de las estrellas, mientras ella, como una niña ilusionada, lo escuchaba atenta y asombrada.

* * *

Esa noche a ambos les había tocado hacer guardia, y tras una larga caminata por la isla, decidieron tomarse un merecido descanso.

Emma directamente se desplomó en la arena, lo suficientemente alejada de la orilla para no mojarse. Garfio tomó asiento a su lado, respirando algo acelerado, cansado después de patearse media selva. Aun a riesgo de recibir un rechazo por parte de la rubia, decidió tumbarse a su lado. Y, para su suerte, Emma no le dedicó ninguna palabra hostil; algo muy típico entre ellos.

—¿Cansada, Swan? —sonrió, jocoso.

—Oh, tenemos a un adivino entre nosotros. ¡Qué suerte la nuestra! —ironizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El capitán guardó silencio, frunciendo el ceño. Pasaron minutos, largos minutos en los que ambos no dijeron ni una sola palabra más. No hacía más que cuatro días que habían pisado Nunca Jamás, y aun tenían que encontrar a Henry, por lo que Garfio sabía y comprendía el estado de angustia de la mujer que tenía tumbada a su lado. Procuraba no hacer comentarios que pudieran ofenderla, pero Emma se lo ponía demasiado fácil la mayoría de las veces. Sus caracteres chocaban, y las chispas saltaban incluso antes de que ninguno de los dos llegara a abrir la boca.

Killian carraspeó, y señalando hacia el cielo, habló:

—¿Sabías que las estrellas aquí son diferentes? —quiso romper el hielo.

Emma alzó una ceja, mirando hacia donde el pirata apuntaba. Todo el cielo brillaba como si las estrellas estuvieran bañadas en oro. Era precioso y deslumbrante.

—¿Ves el dibujo que forman aquellas? Si te fijas bien, verás que parece la figura de una sirena.

—¿Una sirena?

—Así es… Las leyendas cuentan, que las estrellas del cielo de Nunca Jamás en realidad no son estrellas, sino que son figuras reales, de personas, criaturas u objetos, que vuelan bañados en polvo de hadas. Y que si en cualquier otra parte del mundo crees, serás capaz de verlas.

Emma pestañeo, repentinamente intrigada. Sin darse apenas cuenta, se arrimó más a Garfio, dejándose envolver por aquella fascinante historia.

—¿Y… siempre están volando? —frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—No sé, tal vez durante el día abandonen el cielo para alimentarse, yo que sé. —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Lo realmente hermoso de aquello era la historia, sin saber los motivos de porque estaban allí. Pero Emma siempre tenía que ir un paso por delante, como no. —Y bueno, ya sabes que aquí la vida es eterna y que nunca se envejece.

—Nunca, es mucho tiempo…

—No cuando tienes un motivo para vivir… —ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo, las palabras fluyeron solas e, inevitablemente, fue la imagen de la Salvadora la que el pirata tuvo en mente al decirlas.

¿Qué había hecho con él esa mujer? Lo había cambiado de alguna forma que aun no lograba explicarse. Cuando la veía por las mañanas, el corazón le daba un vuelco. Cuando no sabía dónde estaba, la preocupación y el miedo al pensar que podría pasarle algo malo, se apoderaban de él. Y, por las noches, cuando cada uno tomaba un camino diferente, deseaba poder seguirla y refugiarse con ella entre sus sábanas. Y, ¡por Tritón! No estaba loco, podía notar lo que causaba en Emma cuando le tenía cerca. Veía sus mejillas sonrosadas y calientes y ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Tal vez lo odiara, pero le gustaba, sabía que le gustaba.

Emma permanecía con la mirada fija en el cielo, negándose a mirar a Garfio. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza, golpeándole el pecho. En su interior era consciente de que se moría por ser ese motivo para Killian, pero pensarlo era absurdo y patético. A diferencia del pirata, la Salvadora no veía en él lo mismo; ni por todo el oro del mundo se podría imaginar que sentía algo por ella.

—Oye…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a seguir hablando, cuando Garfio se incorporó lo justo para medio echarse sobre ella. Se apoyó en un codo, el del brazo del garfio, y con la mano le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso, pero es que ya no podía más. Emma lo miraba perpleja y anonadada, incapaz de moverse.

—Voy a hacer una cosa; una cosa que llevo deseando hacer desde el primer día que te vi en el Bosque Encantado. —Antes de que ella le replicara, le puso un par de dedos sobre los labios —Después podrás odiarme y recordarme lo despreciable que soy, pero ahora… por favor, cállate… —susurró a medida que se inclinaba y sustituía los dedos por sus propios labios.

En cuanto ambas bocas se rozaron, Emma supo que estaba perdida. Entrecerró los ojos involuntariamente, dejando que un pequeño suspiro fuese testigo de ese esperado beso. Killian y Emma se besaron intensa y apasionadamente, dejando que el deseo que albergaban el uno por el otro se apoderara de ellos. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se aseguraron que llevaban años esperándose. Las manos de la rubia acariciaron el cuello y el pelo del pirata, mientras él recorría la femenina figura de ella.

Y, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte. Las horas habían pasado volando, mientras los dos se devoraban sin piedad, con verdadera hambre y necesidad.

* * *

—Le amas.

—¿Qué? —Emma frunció el ceño, volviendo a la realidad. Se percató de que Henry le dedicaba una divertida sonrisa.

—Le amas, a Garfio.

Emma se sonrojó, negando repetidas veces.

—No digas tonterías, Henry. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Anoche, te oí llorar… Sé que discutisteis —la rubia desvió la mirada, incapaz de rebatirle. —¿Por qué le has dejado aquí, mamá?

—Él ha decidido quedarse… Es su vida, yo no soy nadie para meterme —suspiró.

—Sé que sólo soy un niño, pero no me tomes por tonto. Vuelves a Storybrooke por mí, ¿verdad? —Henry se apartó el pelo de la frente, revuelto por la suave brisa.

—No quiero que te sientas culpable, Henry. Esta es una decisión que he tomado basándome en lo que es mejor para todos. Yo tengo que estar contigo, con mis padres, y con… Neal.

—Lo mejor para todos, sí, ¿pero qué es lo mejor para ti, Emma? —alzo una ceja, perspicaz.

Emma se quedó sin palabras, pues un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. ¿Lo mejor para ella? Volvió a girarse, observando la playa donde aún seguía Killian, junto a Campanilla y dos de los niños perdidos. El barco se había alejado solo unos metros, por lo que, si bien no podía ver el rostro del pirata, aun era bastante nítida su imagen.

—Quédate.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—Quédate con él, mamá. Hazlo por ti, hazlo por Garfio.

Emma se giró y se inclino hacia su hijo, mirándole a los ojos.

—Mi sitio está en Storybrooke.

—¡No es cierto! Todos merecemos nuestro final feliz. Blancanieves y el príncipe se encontraron, yo te encontré a ti… ¿Y tú, vas a renunciar a tu felicidad por nosotros? Sabes que ninguno nos lo perdonaríamos jamás.

—Pero…

—Por favor… Estaré bien. Mis abuelos cuidarán de mí, y mi madre; Regina estará conmigo —sonrió, animándola.

En ese momento, David salió a cubierta, recolocándose la chaqueta.

—Vamos a lanzar la habichuela. ¿Estáis listos? —intercambió la mirada del uno al otro, acabando en su hija.

Henry se mordió el labio, nervioso, esperando que Emma hiciese lo correcto, pero ella, indecisa, perdió la mirada en un punto indefinido. No podía irse, no podía dejarlo todo atrás por… _él_.

¿O tal vez sí?

—Emma, cariño. ¿Estás bien? —David colocó una mano en la mejilla de su hija, examinándola; empezando a preocuparse al no obtener respuesta y al verla en ese estado. —Rumpelstiltskin va a lanzar la habichuela, tenemos que…

—No —sentenció ella. Las lágrimas no tardaron en invadir su rostro de porcelana, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que podía a su padre. —Lo siento, David, pero mi sitió no está en Storybrooke… No sin _él_.

—Emma… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es…? —pero no tuvo que acabar la frase, pues al instante lo supo: Garfio. —Debes estar de broma, ¡no puedes hablar en serio! ¡Ese vil canalla!

—Nunca había hablado más en serio. Por favor, papá… —suplicó. En cuanto lo llamó papá, David supo que su hija no mentía. En las situaciones más críticas, Emma siempre lo llamaba así, y no por su nombre. —Le amo… —sollozó, cabizbaja.

El príncipe Charming no dudó en abrazarla fuertemente, demostrándole su apoyo. —¿Volverás a casa alguna vez? —musitó mientras besaba su cabeza.

—Por supuesto… —aseguró ella, mirándole a los ojos. —Te quiero, papá… Por favor, cuida de Henry y de Mary Margaret… —le sonrió una última vez antes de volverse hacia Henry, a quien abrazó con toda su fuerza, rompiendo a llorar en silencio.

—Volveré, Henry. Es una promesa.

David estaba a punto de pedir que cambiaran el rumbo del barco para regresar a la playa, cuando sin previo aviso, Rumpelstiltskin lanzó lejos la habichuela. Pronto el agujero en las aguas se abrió, y el capitán del navío sujetó el timón para tomar dirección hacia la zona.  
Emma vio toda esperanza perdida, pero entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces y valiéndose de un impulso, se lanzó al agua ante los gritos de su familia.

—¡Hombre al agua! —gritó un miembro de la tripulación y cundió el pánico.

—¡Emma! ¡Emma! —Mary Margaret corrió hacia la borda, dispuesta a saltar a por su hija sin dudarlo ni un solo instante, pero su marido la detuvo, a sabiendas de lo que Emma pretendía.

El agua la empujaba de un lado para otro, mojando sus ropajes y volviéndola más pesada. Ignorando el enorme barco situado tras ella y los gritos de su madre, Emma nadó y nadó, empleando todas sus fuerzas, hacia la orilla; una orilla que realmente no estaba tan lejos, pero que parecía alejarse a medida que ella avanzaba.

Killian vio perfectamente como alguien saltaba y escuchó los gritos desde la playa. En cuanto se percató de que era ella, corrió hacia el mar y se lanzó, nadando en su dirección con total desesperación y angustia. Ambos se encontraron a mitad de camino, donde el agua les llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Se abrazaron como si fuese su último día en la tierra, y ella lloró, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Maldita sea, Emma, ¿estás loca? Podrías haberte matado… ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de criaturas peligrosas que hay en estas aguas? —Garfio no dejaba de tocarle la cara, el pelo y la espalda, asegurándose de que su princesa estaba bien, que era real y estaba con él.

—No me importa… No me importa nada, no podía irme, yo… —alzó el rostro, que él acunó en su mano. —Te amo, Killian… Te amo tanto que duele… Perdóname, por favor. Todo lo que te dije sobre Neal, todo aquello no era cierto… Eres tú, siempre has sido tú… Déjame amarte —confesó y suplicó entre sollozos, ante el asombrado rostro del pirata.

Killian no respondió, sino que, sin poder contenerse más, la beso desesperadamente. Y aquella solitaria lágrima que se negaba a escapar de su ojo, resbaló por su mejilla, demostrándole que de felicidad, si podía llorar.

_Seis meses después…_

David entró a la habitación de Henry, viéndole sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—¿Qué haces, chico? Es tarde, deberías estar en la cama.

—Lo sé, sólo… dame un momento. Estoy esperando a alguien.

David frunció el ceño, acercándose.

—¿A alguien? ¿A quién? —tomó asiento a su lado, tratando de seguir el rumbo de la mirada de su nieto.

—A mi madre y a Garfio.

—¿Qué? Pero Herny, ellos… Ellos están…

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios del pequeño, que entusiasmado señaló al cielo. Y allí, en el firmamento, la figura de un barco apareció, como si las estrellas hubieran decidido cambiar de forma; dorado y reluciente, navegaba entre las nubes.

—En las estrellas… Ellos están en las estrellas —aseguró Henry, y en cuanto David vio el Jolly Roger, tuvo la impresión de que retrocedía años atrás, hasta ser un crío despreocupado de la vida y los problemas.

—Tengo la sensación de haber visto ese barco alguna vez… Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño… —murmuró.

Henry lo abrazó, y ambos se quedaron contemplando el cielo nocturno, dejando que miles de agradables emociones se apoderaran de ellos. Y sabían que, Emma y Killian, habían encontrado por fin su final feliz. Juntos.

* * *

_N/A_: Y hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo veo un final así para ellos dos, feliz, pero no sin renunciar a algo, pues la vida de Emma y Garfio nunca es fácil. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo, y si son críticas, construtivas por favor, ¡qué todos tenemos que aprender y mejorar! (:


End file.
